fantoms gota go fahst
by Phantaum
Summary: sanic ataks amity park nd causes kos 4 thos who liv ther.


I am not responsible for any injury to the ears or brain that may or may not be caused by this piece of fiction, reader discretion is advised...

I do not own Danny Phantom or any affiliating companies or products. I do not own Sanic Hegehog. The only reason this isn't in the Danny Phantom/Sonic the Hedgehog category is because I don't think Sanic counts as Sonic...

* * *

Amity Park, a peaceful little town just south of FaZe Clan Land, and importer of the most weed in the entire world. This town is constantly terrorized by ghosts. As ridiculous as that may seem, it's completely true. It's also the reason the cannabis sales in the area have sky rocketed to great heights, boosting the local econmony. _Mostly_ the reason actually, it's also because of the fact the FaZe HQ is just north of the town could also help, but it's only a working theory at best. In this sprawling town, many teens and other people live, however, this story is not about those people. It is, in fact, about three teens that decided to teleport bread one day, and we all know how that turns out…

-=Scene Change=-

Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker, were all walking home one day. All was as peaceful as it could get when all there is is THC in the air and the entire area smelling like tuna due to people constantly doing the unmentionable. Lets just say it would have been much, much worse if the autists of /mlp/ were to have been there.

"So, how is your guys' day so far," asks Danny as he walks over a lardy-bald-fat that happened to fall asleep while listening to dubstep and taking a shot of heroine, an inferior drug to 420.

"Okay, I guess," Sam replied. The goth took a step over the same guy, cringing in disgust at the puddle of blood he lay in after being hardscoped. Of course, after he fell asleep.

Tucker reached into his bag and grabbed out a speedometer. "I got this awesome new device that allows me to find the fastest moving thing in a 20 foot radius," he said with glee while tapping on the device. Because of his inattentiveness, he tripped on the body of the lard-fat, falling down on his face. A hitmarker sound effect played along with the dead body yelling "GET OWNED!". Tucker sighed and stood back up, brushing himself off just in case he fell in any dust. He picked the device he found up off the ground and inspects for any breaks. He noticed something was heading toward their position, and fast. A look of horror crept up on his face.

Sam turned around to see why Tuck stop talking, and noticed the face he was making. "What's wrong, Tuck? Can't handle getting owned," she said teasingly at the boy. He only shook his head and beckoned for her and Danny to look at his device.

"Guys, I think we should-" was all Tucker could say before the most putrid and loud sound they've ever heard, or they will ever hear, started playing. They all thought the same thing at the same time.

Sanic…

Sanic Hegehog came barreling out of the alleyway they just passes, crushing the dead lard-fat's skull in on the way out. The group quickly dived out of the way, just barely dodging Sanic. They all looked at the hegehog as it continued to speed past them. Danny nodded at the alley Sanic came out of. Sam and Tucker both got the gist of things and ran into the alleyway, and out of the way of a certain hegehog.

"I'm going OpTiC!" Danny yelled as soon as he saw his friends hide. With his famous battle cry, he changed from the naive Danny Funten, into his quickscoper half, Danny Fantaum. The half he gained the he teleported too much bread. After quickly popping a joint into his mouth, Danny chased after the speed addicted meme. Pulling out his best rifle, The L118A with Gold camo, Danny attempted to 360 quickscope Sanic, but missed horrendously, as expected.

"That was bullcrap!" Danny yelled in his squeaker voice that he gets when OpTiC. He kept trying to 360 quickscope the blue blur, missing him each time. However, he didn't miss the shots themselves. He happened to hit Boxy, Skulker, Boxy, Technus, Boxy, Ember, Boxy, Technus, and many other ghosts and FaZe members while attempting to kill the meme.

Suddenly, as if it were Bill Gates himself, Sanic turned around with a DSR .50 and did a 720 noscope on Danny. Numerous air horns went off at the same time, people yelling "Get Rekt" while Mountain Dew and Doritos advertisements flew around around the screen.

Wut if, Dany was not kill tho? Illuminati Confirmed!

Standing back up after being shot int the face, Danny looked into Sanic's pinprick, emotionless eyes. He slowly, and with practiced ease, grabbed every quickscoper's secondary weapon. As he slowly drew the weapon, Sanic started backing up in fear, fear of the second most powerful weapon in the world…

The Desert Eagle

Danny sighted in with the weapon quickly, due to the fact he has Quickdraw Pro, and Headshot Sanic in the face. This caused Sanic's head to fly off his body while blood sprayed out of the place where his head used to be. Sanic's body slowly started to wisp away in the wind, going back to where ever it had came from. Smirking with pleasure, Danny let off his victory cry.

 **"F #$ HER RIGHT IN THE P &#$$!"**

With this, roars of air horns, explosions, Jamaican flags and other shit started flying out of nowhere. "Smoke weed everyday," a dancing Snoop Dog said as it flew around the park where Danny and Sanic fought. Humming in satisfaction, Danny turned off his OpTiC Swagger, reverting back to his normal, everyday self. He then walked back home, where there would be weed, Call of Duty, and weird Psychedelic Frog-Things.

-=Scene Change=-

"So, do you think Danny forgot about us," Sam asked Tucker, who where still sitting in the alleyway.

"Probably," Tucker replied, "We should be getting home." With that they stood up, and walked home, where they could get on their Xboxes to conglatulate Danny Funten.

-=End (990 Words)=-

Wait… Did you see that? What's 90/9 = 10. How many letters are in the word, Ninety. That's right, 5. 10 – 5 = 5. 5 – number of snipers in this fiction = 3…

HALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the putrid turd that was this fic, please, do comeback. Comeback especially if you want to read this heavily autistic story again. Of check out my other fic with almost the same amount of autism, _Code: The Author Knows How to Photocopy_. I'll be doing another four of these based on songs I've heard. This was the first one, which was "theme of sanic hegehog". Go check it out if you like ear-rape.

Also, due to this just being a crack fic, making fun of the internet in general, I didn't spell check it. I also won't be applying spell checks to this fic. It will help with the fact that I want this to be as stupid as possible.


End file.
